The New Girl
by TDI lover
Summary: Okay so this is my first TDI fanfic. the pairings are Bridgette/Geoff, Leshawna/DJ, Gwen/Trent, Izzy/Owen and Duncan/Courtney in later chapters. Okay so I suck at summeries but oh well read and review tell me what you think. I may have rated to high..R
1. Chapter 1: Remembering

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island...:( though I wish I did. That would be so great.

Chapter one: Remembering

**West Coast**

I was sitting on my bed looking through my scrapbook at all the good times I had on the island. My mom says I need to let all that go and get on with my life, but I can't I know it was about three years ago and I'm never going to see them again but I can't forget they were the greatest people. Well outside of Heather.

"Bridgette!"

"Yes?"

"Come one sweetie bring down the boxes we need to pack up the van and get out of here."

Oh I completely forgot we were moving today I don't want to leave this place. I grew up here but mom says that the east coast will be better for us. Ever since dad passed mom has wanted to leave and now we are . She always says it's a better way of live out there, but I doubt it.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes Bridgette we do now help the packers and move it."

"Okay okay, sorry." I roll my eyes.

"Lose the attitude young lady."

"Sorry."

**East Coast: two days later**

I heard a knock on my door. It's got to be DJ he's the only one other then Gwen who is up this early.

"Hey dude what's up?"

"Not to much Geoff. What about you?"

"Not to much. My parents and little brothers have gone camping for the last week of summer so I have the house to myself want to come in?" I ask hoping he'll say yes. My house isn't his quiet ever and I hate it when it is.

"Sure Gwen said she'd be coming over to bug us soon." DJ said, "right after she emails Trent. He's in Halifax all day what will she ever do?"

We both break out laughing.

"Yeah considering we only live in Dartmouth." I say through laughs.

"Hey you two." It was Gwen, "What's going on?"

"Not to much you?"

"Big news. Leshawna's coming home. She's moving here." Gwen said with a huge smile.

"NO WAY" DJ and I say at the same time.

"Yeah. And I got a new neighbor, so come meet them." Gwen grabbed us and we all ran over to her house and sat down on her steps.

We sat there for an hour and a half before we saw anyone leave.


	2. Chapter 2: The new girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island...:( though I wish I did. That would be so great.

Chapter Two: New girl

**East coast**

The girl that walked out of the house was a beautiful blond with sparkling jade green eyes.

"Wow Gwen your new neighbor is so hot."said DJ, "Is she real?"

"No duh!" Gwen said. "Maybe we should go say hi to her. It's really hard being the new girl and all."

"Okay." Geoff says as he gets up and they all walk over to her. "Hello I'm Geoff."She jumped a little and turned around.

**Bridgette's POV**

As I turn around I see three faces I never thought I would see again but they didn't seen to remember me. Oh well I guess I'll just play new girl.

"Oh well hello there I'm Bridgette." I wait hoping it will ring a bell... I doesn't

"Hi Bridgette I'm DJ and this is Gwen."

"Hey" Gwen said in response.

"So you're new here." Geoff said looking at my eyes

"Yes I am" Maybe maybe...

"Sweet" Nothing. Am I that easy to forget or maybe he's pushed all the memories away. Oh well

"I suppose. What do you do around here for fun"

"Nothing really. We walk around, swim, play sports and we used to party but now that it's summer everyone is gone."he said " we also go to the beach a lot it's pretty sweet. Killer waves, go friend, lots of sun and hot babes. What more could a guy ask for."

"A steady relationship?" Gwen says

Both Geoff and DJ break out laughing "Thats so funny."

**Geoff's POV**

Who this girl is so hot. She seems really familiar like I've met her before but where was it. Was it. Is she. No it couldn't be definitely not. I think her name was Brittany not Bridgette damn so close to. Maybe this girl will help me forget about Brittany.

"So where did you live before?" I ask suspiciously

"A little town out side of Vancouver on the beach."

Maybe her name was Bridgette I mean she did say she lived just outside of Vancouver. That would be so cool if it was her I mean then I would just have to dream about her i could actually talk to her. If it is her does she even remember me?

**Normal POV **

Just then Owen and Izzy walked up.

"Hey Bridgette long time no see." Izzy said really fast.

"Hey Izzy good to see someone remembered me."

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?" Everyone said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3:enter Duncan & Courtney

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island...:( though I wish I did. That would be so great.

Chapter Three: enter Duncan and Courtney

**East Coast**

"Oh yeah we know each other we go way back don't we?" Izzy said looking at Bridgette.

"Yeah three years ago the same time I met all of you." Bridgette said looking at them.

Finally Gwen and Owen clicked in. "Oh my god Bridgette. It's so great to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been good moving isn't any fun but I'll adapt." Bridgette said looking at Owen "Wow Owen you lost some weight."

"Yeah I weigh 173 pounds" Owen says with much pride in his voice.

Just then you could hear Duncan and Courtney yelling at each other. Courtney was yelling at Duncan because he never thinks about the consequences of his actions and Duncan was telling her that he was just living his to the fullest.

"Oh my god Duncan you never think at all do you?"

"No Princess thats why I have you."

"To think for you?"

"No to tell me the consequences of my actions. And you know you love it when I'm like that."

"As if." Courtney says walking over to her friends, "Hi guys."

"Hey Courtney what's up with you and Duncan you two seem to be having some problems." Said Izzy

"No we're good. This is normal."

Duncan walked over to Bridgette "You must be new around here. I'm Duncan."

"Hi Duncan."

"So you got a name beautiful."

"Well you haven't changed much have you."

"What ever do you mean?"

"It's me Bridgette. From the island. Why does nobody recognize me? Did I change that much?"

"Well you kinda did I mean your wearing a tank top instead of a sweater, jeans instead of long shorts and your hair is down and curly. Of course you look different." said Geoff kinda surprised by her looks. "I think the only thing that didn't change was your eyes."

"Yeah because if you are Bridgette then your boobs got bigger too and you got taller. But your butt looks the same."

"Go away you pervert." Bridgette said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Duncan your such a asshole." Geoff said looking a little pissed off

Courtney looked at Bridgette. "Sorry about that he needs to learn some manners. Don't you Duncan?"

"Whatever." Duncan said

"You look great though Bridgette." said Gwen

"Thanks so do you." Bridgette said "So how is everyone?"

**End of chapter three**

Please review. If you have any ideas do tell me and I will try to incorporate them in.


	4. Chapter 4: pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island...:( though I wish I did. That would be so great.

_Recap:_

"_Thanks so do you." Bridgette said "So how is everyone?"_

Chapter Four: Pictures

Later that week Bridgette had hung out with Gwen and Courtney. Though Courtney hadn't changed much Gwen had changed so much she was now dating Trent and she was in the drama club. She found out that Izzy put all her energy into Cheer leading and was that captain of the cheer squad at the school. And that Owen was on the foot ball team with Duncan. But Bridgette had no idea about DJ or Geoff.

**Bridgette's POV**

As I climbed out of bed I decided to do my homework. The first week of school wasn't to hard I mean yeah I didn't have many friends in my class except Geoff and he never sat by me because of course my last name is Simmons and his is McDonald and all the teachers go by the last names and they all need seating plans. But Later today I am going over to Geoff's.

**Later that Day normal POV**

Geoff and DJ were at Geoff's house doing their homework when the doorbell rang 

"I'LL GET IT!" yelled Geoff's older sister Claire

"Kay no need to yell. I like my ears were they are." Geoff said to his sister.

"Whatever." Claire said as she opened the door. "Hello how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if Geoff was there?"

"Now why would _you _want _his._" she asked looking at Bridgette, "He's grouse and you're really pretty."

"Thank you but Geoff is my friend."

"Geoff your girlfriend is at the door." 

"I'm not his girlfriend." Bridgette said trying to cover up the blush on her cheeks.

"I don't have a girl... Oh hey Bridge whats up?"

"Not to much just thought I'd come and bug you."

"Oh cool come on in. Me and DJ are doing our homework."

DJ looked up from his work "Hey Bridgette what's up?" 

"Not to much. You?"

"Homework."

"Right." she said smiling If you guys want I can go and let you finish your homework."

"No stay we're just about done."

After five minutes Bridgette got a little bored of watching them and started to look at the book that was open on the table. It was a photo album of the island she picked it up and started flipping through the pages. Geoff looked up from his work.

"Oh thats my photo album. From on the island." He watched her flip through the pages when she suddenly stopped. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Oh nothing I've just never seen your pictures before." she said.

"What picture is it?"

"It's a picture of me and you." she said smiling.

"Oh that one," He looked over her shoulder "Yeah I really like that one. You've changed a lot you know."

"Yeah Duncan said." Bridgette ran her fingers over the picture she loved it. In the picture Geoff had picked her up by the waist and had thrown her over his shoulder But Bridgette held herself up by holding onto his shoulders she was laughing and so was he. "have I really changed that much?"

"Oh yeah ." DJ said, "we all have."

**End of chapter Four**

Please review tell me what you think. I'm not sure I even like this story anymore any ideas on how to make it better would help not all the characters are going to come though they may be mentioned. 


End file.
